Logan's Guilt
by UnLuckyGirl
Summary: Please open for a summary! PLEASE give it a try. Chapter one will be up SOON! BUT there is stuff for you read when you open up this story! So please do so! And please review! It'd mean A LOT to me! Thank you! :D LOGAN/OC Story btw.
1. Intro :D

Hi! Thanks for stopping by and reading this! This isn't going to be a full chapter story, it's only going to be a few parts. It's about Logan Carter one of the four playable characters in Dead Island, and Dead Island Riptide. If you haven't played the game, I insist that you play it. It's a really fun game, both Dead Island and Riptide! Logan Carter is kind of a badass to me, a former Football star, until an accident in a street race. In this Dead Island series, Logan Carter along with the other four Hero characters, are blood type

O negative which makes them immune to the infection that is spreading on Banoi. In this story he is not immune. If this makes some of you angry, I'm sorry, but this is a fanfiction, its my own little world for him! This story is going to be rated M because of the language, and there WILL be a sex scene in it. I'm sorry if that turns any of you away. I hope it doesn't because I worked hard on this story. It will not be extremely graphic! It just has the basics! I hope you don't shy away after reading that! This is going to be a short story. Also the next chapter is NOT going to be chapter 1! It's going to be the street race with the young woman who was also in the car with Logan when he wrecked and messed up his knee. She didn't survive. Which leads to the rest of the story! I hope you enjoy it! So please read and review. Whether you HATE it or LOVE it. I want to hear what you think. So again thanks for reading this far! Have a great day!

Zombies Bites and Ladybugs!


	2. The Accident

I looked at the kid, and almost bust out laughing this little punk wants to race me? The big, bad Logan Carter? And for pinks? I glanced over at his car. A 2000 Nissan Skyline GT. Hell, a free ride who'd turn that down. I knew I could beat him. I knew that for sure. "So what do you say? You in, or are you out?" A smile a mile wide spread across my face. "Oh, I'm in." I walked towards my car, a beautiful 2003 Ferrari Enzo. Logan Carter rides in nothing, but the best. I was about to get in when my best friend, Ruby came running towards me. "Logan," she cried out, she clearly had been drinking, "let me ride with you! Please!" I usually didn't allow anyone to ride with me when I raced, but it was Ruby! "Sure thing babe, hop on in." She smiled a smile so big I thought it'd rip her lips apart. She ran around the car almost tripping in the process and open the passenger side door and slid inside. "Logan!" I heard my name being called by the kid who was willing to race against me. I scanned for him and found him standing at his car, with the door open with a cocky smile on his face. "Better tell your girlfriend, that's the last ride she'll get in MY car." He laughed before he slid into his Nissan. "Yea right buddy, not even in your dreams." I replied before I opened the door to my Ferrari Enzo and got inside. "Ya ready for this Ruby? We're going leave this kid in the dust he won't know what fuckin' hit em!" She yelled in excited! "Hell yea we are Logan!" She slurred out. She was really drunk, I hadn't drank tonight, which was unlike me. I was usually shit faced by now. I started the engine, I loved the purred it made, almost got me off every time I heard it. I laughed to myself and glanced a Ruby who looked like she felt the same way. The flag girl walked out between both cars, she looked at both of us waiting for a thumbs up to sign we were ready, I put a thumb up, and looked over at the kid, he was smiling at me. We were in the city on a straight stretch, there was an intersection a few hundred feet up, that was the finish line. Once I crossed that his car was mine! I was already celebrating my victory in my head. "This guy doesn't stand a chance." I chuckled. "Damn right Logan, this little prick doesn't stand a chance against Logan fuckin' Carter!" We both looked foreword as we heard the flag girl yell out 3... 2...1... GO! I took off leaving that kid in the rearview mirror, or so I thought I glanced in the mirror to see the look on his face only to see he was gaining on me and quick. I switched gears and sped faster. I was getting close to the intersection! "Woo yeah! BABY!" I heard Ruby scream from the passenger seat. I smiled, Ruby loved speed almost as much as me. The kid was only a car length behind me when I glanced in the mirror. I wasn't paying any attention, I was about to cross the intersection, to victory, but I never saw it coming. One second I was glancing back, the next I looked foreword and there was a car coming, I looked over a Ruby shocked, her face was full as fear, just as the car slammed into the passenger side of my Ferrari. My head slammed into the window so hard it knocked me out instantly. I woke up in the hospital only to find out that Ruby didn't make it. My best friend, the girl who was always a joy to be around, that laughed about everything and a smile that could melt a heart, was gone. I had gotten her killed..


	3. Part: One

**If you find any errors, I'm sorry! Please tell me and I will fix them! I checked over and over, so I hope I didn't miss anything! This is only part 1, there might be as many as 10 I'm not sure yet. Depends.. Thanks for reading! :D -UnluckyGirl**

* * *

Part: One

I walked over towards the bar, I heard Sam B's voice blaring in the speakers**, "Shrunken heads, broken legs, body parts on the concrete. Cut 'em up butcher style, gators in the swamp!" **I sat down on a stool, "Bartender, give me a beer!" I yelled over the music, **"Red light, leave 'em dead, runnin' like a track meet. Scared of nobody, what you motherfuckers want?" **He was speaking to two girls at the end of the bar, paying no attention what's so fuckin' ever to me. "BARTENDER, I asked for a beer!" I screamed louder over the music this time. **"Believe me when I tell 'em I'm a boogeyman beast. Leave 'em slashed from they head to they feet." **Finally I got his attention and he walked over to me. "Sorry mate, hard to hear over the music." He yelled back in return. "Who the hell puts a speaker right over a damn bar!" I almost had to scream in return. "God damn music" I mumbled to myself. -**"Pin pricks to the chest of a bitch well earned. Cookin' meat, cannibal tryna eat."- **"You wanted a beer right?" I nodded, and he handed me a cold one. He stalked back off to the two girls he was talking to earlier. He better pay attention because this damn sure ain't going to be my only one all night. I tilted my head back and downed some of the cold beer. It felt good going down my dry throat. I had been asleep till recently. I look over at the stage where Sam B was preforming the speakers still blasting music into my ears, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't go deaf from fuckin' sitting here. **"I got a zombie army and you can't harm me. Who do you voodoo bitch? Drink blood like a vampire without warnin'! Who do you voodoo bitch!? Stand up!" **What the hell kind of song was this? It was pretty popular, but I didn't understand why. I downed the rest of my beer, and yelled for the bartender again. "Hey! Over here numb nuts. Get me another beer!" The bartender gave me a dirty look before he stalked over and grabbed me another cold one. That's when the girls he has been swooning over, noticed me. "Logan Carter!?" They screamed my name in unison. "Hell yeah ladies, who else!" I laughed, finally somebody was fuckin' noticing me. They ran over and both sat on the stools beside me. "Wow it's really you!" One of the girls said, she had bleach blond hair, with eyebrows that didn't match, bright red lips and a layer of make-up that covered up the rest of her face. "In the flesh." I yelled in return the song still blaring in the speakers. **"Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night! Who do you voodoo, bitch?! Hide your kids, grab your wife, better got o' sight! Who do you voodoo, bitch! Let's go!" **The other girl wrapped her arm into my arm that was propped up on the table, this girl had brunette hair, it looked natural enough, at least her eyebrows matched, her lips were a bright red, probably the same lip stick as the blond. They were both skinny, to skinny, I liked my girls to have a little meat. I didn't want no stick. "What brings you here to Banoi?" the blond asked, as the brunette hummed along with the music. **"Sam B to Papa Shango and Baron Samedi. Handful of fingertips, toss 'em up like confetti." **Only bimbos like this would be trying to hum along to a rap song. "Ya know I'm Logan Carter! I love to have fun, and I heard this place was a blast." They smiled at me, and the brunette started to rub along my leg. I took her hand and pushed it off. I wasn't looking for to sleep with these girls, I could do better. I chuckled to myself. "Let's not do that." I said serious, and she laughed, "Oh come on loosen up Logie, have some fun!" Logie? What the fuck? "My name is Logan, not Logie." I said pulling my arm out of hers. I grabbed my beer and downed it as quick as I could, I was going to need it. "Bartender!" I screamed over the music again. I didn't see the man that was serving me earlier. I heard the girls on either side of me singing along to the music, **"Stable full o' corpse bitches, I'm a pimp of the dead. Come fuck with a zombie, I'll put a stake in your head. Look, you want ghouls? I got fuckin' platoons!" **I looked up at the sky, "Lord please help me." I stood up leaning to try to see around the people gathered at the bar to find the bartender. "Bartender! I yelled again, louder. "Yes sir?" I jumped when a girl in front of me replied. "I'm looking for the bartender the man that was just here a few minutes ago." I answered. "Yes sir, Rooney is off his shift. I will be giving out the drinks now Sir." I looked at her, her face was sweet, her skin was tan, must be from staying on this island, she must live here. **"Baby everybody dies, I'll see your ass real soon. Crack bones to the marrow, hot sauce while they suck it." **It took me awhile to realize who she reminded me off. "Ruby." The words left my lips before I could catch them. "How do you know my name?" She asked, her voice sounding uneasy. For fuck's sake, her name was Ruby! It's bad enough she looked like Ruby, but just my luck her name was Ruby, too. "I didn't know it. You just looked like someone I knew, her name was Ruby.." She looked at me, but I couldn't look back. I was staring down at the bar table. "Can I have a beer?" I asked not looking up. "Sure." She grabbed me a cold one and set it in front of me. "You okay she asked?" I didn't looked up when I replied, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear me over the music blaring from the speakers. "Yea," I mumbled, "I'm fine." I looked up and looked at her face, it looked worried, but she didn't voice it out loud. "Yell if you need another beer." The two girls at my side, still singing along with the song were now starting to get on my nerves worse than before. **"Now my juju ain't nothin' to fuck with Sam B. Cut your head off, leave you motherfuckers dead. I got a zombie army and you can't harm me. Who do you voodoo, bitch?" **The song was finally ending so I wouldn't have to deal with them singing anymore, even so I wanted em to leave me the hell alone**. **"Look ladies why don't you go bother someone else?" I must of sounded like I was joking since they didn't budge from the spot they were in. "I said why don't you two go and fuckin' bug someone else." This time they seemed to hear me, because they stood up, and glared at me. "No need to be so rude asshole, just because you use to be a big shot doesn't mean you are anymore." Ouch, harsh. I am still a somebody! Who care what those bimbos thought. If I wasn't so against hitting women I would of hit that bitch in the back of her head with my beer bottle. I looked at the beer that sat in front of me, I grabbed it up and drank it as quick as the last one I had. I was about to ask for another when I realized I had to look at the Ruby look alike again. I banged my hand on the table loud enough for her to hear, as I called out "Bartender!" She walked over to where I was, not even looking up I spoke, "Can I get another beer?" I could start to feel the effects the alchool was having on me. "Sure thing." she replied sweetly and turned to grab me another cold one. "Why do you look so down?" She asked as she set the beer in front of me and I grabbed the beer, and took a big gulp of it. "You just look like someone I know." Sadness was taking over me now as I thought back to that night. The screeching of the tires as I slammed on the brakes, the look on Ruby's face.. I stopped myself there, the only memory I had after that was the news that Ruby was dead, and because of me. The tears started to threaten to fall over. I swiped my arm quickly across my eyes before they fell. I grabbed my beer and took a swig before I set it back on the bar. Ruby, not my Ruby, I thought to myself as I said her name in my mind, seemed to have noticed I was upset. "Hey hun, what's wrong?" I looked up at her pain clear in my eyes. "It's a long story, Ruby." I said her name and it felt like my heart was going to fall to pieces. "My shift will be over soon, I only work till three.(am) If you want to talk about it?" She said, before adding on "Unless you're already with someone here.." I laughed, I was alone as always. The only person who was always there, was gone, thanks to me. "I ain't with no one." I replied to her. "Just wait for me here okay? Don't go anywhere." I looked up at her, just in time to see her smile, a smile so beautiful, and full of memories it torn at my heart.

Ruby's POV

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" I asked the man sitting at the bar, he looked up at me pain clear in his eyes. "It's a long story, Ruby." He said my name, he said it so sweet, so soft I didn't think I would hear it over the music coming from the speakers. "My shift will be over soon, I only work till three.(am) If you want to talk about it?" I asked, not thinking that he might've been here with someone else, maybe that was why he was upset. He and his wife might of gotten into a fight. "Unless you're already with someone here.." He laughed, I was confused, if was as if he had some secret joke. "I ain't here with no one." He replied his words seems like they had a double meaning behind them. If he was alone, I didn't want him to be alone and depressed bad things happened when you were sad, and alone. I'd know I tugged at my sleeve covering my arm. "Just wait here for me okay? Don't go anywhere." He was staring down at the bar until he looked up, and I gave him a smile, but my smile only seemed to cause him to look more sad. He's been here for awhile, when I first arrived he'd been with two girls, until he saw me he wasn't acting as if he was depressed and drinking old memories away. I feel so connected to him, yet I've never laid eyes on him before.

* * *

**Review? Please!? I would mean a lot! Like/Love/Hate! tell me! :D **

**-UnluckyGirl**


End file.
